Retale: Princess Dog
by IsmiHana
Summary: [Asuka/Onimaru] When Haruki didn't show up a day, Tooru decided to check what was going on.


**RETALE: PRINCESS DOG**

 _Area no Kishi (c) Owner_

 _ **Warning!**_ _Possibly OOC and cracked English_

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

That day was a sunny day, and what a perfect time to go training. Yoin would have a practice match with other school in Kanagawa. Tooru, as the leader of Yoin, had gathered every member and now, they were marching in front of him, wearing Yoin's red and black uniform. The Asuka male announced the names that would join in their practice match. But when he stopped at Onimaru Haruki's name, Tooru realized something.

"Where's Onimaru?"

No single if the members knew. Someone later mentioned that the silver-haired male didn't attend school that day. Tooru then announced that Haruki was replaced by Emishi Takumi, and they started the game. Still, Haruki's absent disturbed the captain's mind.

'Is he sick?' Tooru wondered. He decided to check his partner after the practice.

Yoin gained five points of victory during the match. That was a splendid match between both teams. The game ended, along with the finish of their practice that day, and Tooru quickly tidied his stuffs and changed into his school uniform. Then, the male took off to Onimaru's residence, to check for Haruki's condition. Beforehand, he bought his underclassman's favorite snack in the store to entertain him, if it was true that Haruki was sick, just like Tooru's perception.

Tooru rang the front bell once, but he got no respond. It was tranquil around Onimaru's house. Where are the householders now? Tooru had no clue. The male rang the bell once again, and he now he got a respond—but it was very different from what he expected.

He could hear it, clearly. A sound of barking dog. Tooru shifted his gaze to where the voice came from, and there—he noticed a figure of silver dog in Onimaru's yard.

Since when Haruki keep a dog there?

The silver creature approached Tooru and jumped around him. Tooru kneed, and before he knew it, the dog had hopped onto his shoulder, licking his cheek afterwards. It acted very friendly, as if it'd known Tooru for a long time. Tooru, who felt startled at the lick, quickly caught and held the dog, then placed it on the ground. "I don't have time to play, Kid."

Tooru somehow felt that it was disappointed by his words—proven by the dog's tail that got lower after hearing his remark. The male then continued. "Well, why don't you tell me where's On—Haruki?" Tooru quickly changed calling the male's name, since the dog might acknowledge Haruki only by his first name. "I'm sure you know where he is now."

The silverian dog wagged its tail, out of blue, started running to a certain direction. Tooru quickly followed. He ran and ran, chasing the passionate dog, until it stopped at the edge of the beach.

Tooru pulled a breathe, looking around to look for Haruki. But once again, he found no single figure of the silver-haired man, and somehow, Tooru missed seeing Haruki's presence. He sighed, looking down at the dog that recently jumped around him, certainly asking for his attention.

"There's no Haruki here." Tooru said, slightly dissapointed. "Let's go home, Kid." he kneed to reach and hold the silver dog, but it, once again, jumped onto his shoulder and pulled something out from Tooru's pocket.

It was Haruki's favorite snack. Tooru blinked, wondered at the dog's act. It seemed that it wished much to have a bit taste of the snack. Understood, Tooru kindly tore open the wrap and gave the dog a quarter of the snack. After all, he bought the snack for Haruki, so his underclassman should have a moiety. The dog happily received its part, munched it willingly. Without realizing, a smile was formed on Tooru's lips. The silver-haired dog was very cute, he should admit that. It acted cheerfully, and Tooru couldn't help but the dog surely reminded him of Haruki. Even its hair had reminded Tooru of his partner.

Hey, it couldn't be true, correct? That the dog was actually Haruki? Tooru blinked, his orbs stared at the dog that now, was sitting on his lap and enjoying up its meal. Tooru decided to examine it, carefully, and when he began, the dog stared back to the male with its grey eyes.

And, it kissed Tooru right on his mouth.

Tooru gasped at the slight occurrence, quickly pulled back with eyes shut. When he opened his eyes—

—there was no dog on his lap. It had already vanished, and a figure of silver-haired male replacing it. It was Haruki.

"A-Asuka-san?" the boy looked red at his entire face, realizing at where he sat. Haruki quickly pulled away, was about to remove himself from the place—

But Tooru's hands prevented him from going away further. He surrounded both of his hands around the younger male, tightly.

And he whispered,

"I'm glad that you're fine."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **So, how bout it? I hope you're satisfied with this TooruxHaruki fic!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
